How not lo love you?
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: A series of drabbles of Bee and Sam. THIRD UP! "Sleepover I"
1. Reasons

My first Transformers fic (In fact is just a little drabble), made while I was watching the second movie on my class (Thanks for my teacher, which leaved the school, and being RotF the only movie aviable to see without his folder). It's my first work in English so let me know any mistake on the text, please. I will search for a beta for a future fic of Bee and Sam, so this is just the beginning!

* * *

Our relationship looks nothing but a normal relationship between a young man and his car for the rest of the people. Just you and me know what our relationship _really_ is.

You never look mad when I touch you. Even when you are the big boy, you always let me _drive_ the situation.

I never feel afraid of telling you my secrets, and you never have problems with telling me anything I want to know about you.

If I hang out, you are always here to protect me. Also you can make sure I won't do anything wrong.

I know you will never be able to be with someone else, and you know that I don't want anyone but you.

If I'm mad, you always listen to me and forgive me if I screw up. If I fall asleep, you return to home with me, and turn on the heating if I have cold. If I fell sad, you always hear me and conforts me with a proper phrase of your radio. If I feel alone, I just have to go to the garage to have a great time with you.

When I let you drive, it always surprise me all the amazing places you send us.

You make boring things like washing a car a completely funny —and erotic— experience, or complex things like checking your engines a proof of trust, when I learn more things of your structure.

Speed turn on both. Every time I can, I go faster to make you and me happy.

If someone wants hurt me, it will deal with you first.

You know that my favorite place date is on a cannyon with a star-filled sky, and with me relaxed in your chest. And I know your favorite date place is a empty road in the desert, with me pushing you to the maximun speed.

I don't have to deal with parents when you and me go out, except when I decide to pass the night inside you. But it totally worths the nags of my parents.

You sweared protect me everytime, I promise be with you all the time, and we both promised each other to never break that code.

With all this at your favour, how not to love you? You are my soulmate, and I am your sparkmate.

I love you, Bee.

* * *

How was that? I hope you like this. Let me a review with your opinion and/or a constructive critic (No flames). Thanks!


	2. Nightmare

Well, at the end I decided to make a series of drabbles aout this couple. So here is the second. Enjoy and don't forget to see the final notes!

It's like an audio file from Bee, so this drabble have just sounds (dialogs)

* * *

"Megatron... Allsaprk... Optimus... Bee... No!... Whoa!... Ow, man, just a dream... But it was so real- Are these your lights, Bee?"

"Sorry, Sam. I detected strange activity and noises from your room and I had to check if everything is alright"

"Yeah, Bee, everything' s fine"

"Are you sure? Your heart rate increased in the last five minutes"

"Okay, it happened something... A nightmare, just that"

"What is a nightmare?"

"Well, it' s like a bad dream. A bad dream which stress humans while they're sleeping"

"I understand. So that bad dream stressed you?

"Yeah... I mean, it was about all the things that happened. But it felt so real... I don't know how to explain it, Bee"

"Try it, Sam. Just try it"

"It' s like... I dunno. It feels like there's something waiting for a moment that you and me low the guard and..."

"And..."

"Dunno. I never come that far in the nightmare, so I don't know what happens next"

"I have one question, Sam: It is this the first time you have this nightmare?"

"Honestly, no. I had the same dream sometimes, but this time was very real. I don't know what to do, Bee"

"You have to be relaxed, Sam, don't forget that I'm always here to protect you, as well as all the Autobots. We will keep you safe, don't worry about that"

"Thanks, Bee"

"Now try to sleep. You know that tomorrow have a test, and you have to be rested for doing it well"

"You're right. Good night, Bee"

"Good night, Sam"

"Uh, Bee?"

"Yes?"

"I-I know I'll sound like a baby... But I'm scared, and I don't want to sleep in my room. I don't feel safe inside"

"What we can do? You need to sleep"

"I know, I know. But I don't fell secure in my house"

"And where you can feel secure?"

"You, Bee. When you are with me, I never feel fear"

"I understand"

"So... I was thinking, if I can sleep with you, at least tonight? In your car form, of course. What do you think?"

"If that makes you feel safe, I don't have problems with that"

"Really? Thanks, Bee!"

"Go for a pillow"

"Yeah... Done"

"Now go up into my hand"

"Done"

"Okay. I'll let you on the floor, and I will transform. Wait -_transforming noises_- Done. You can come in now, Sam"

"Okay, Bee... Thank you for everything"

"You don't have to thank me, Sam. I will do anything that can make you feel better. Plus, I enjoy your company a lot"

"Aww, Bee. That was so cute, thanks"

"Now you have to sleep, Sam. Are you cold? I can turn on the heating if you wish"

"No, Bee. It's fine"

"Well, you have to sleep, Sam"

"I know... But I want to keep talking with you"

"I wish that too, but you have a test tomorrow, and I don't want to be the reason that make you fail... Don't be sad, Sam. Tomorrow is Friday, and we can stay all night talking, if you want to. It could be like a.... A sleepover"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay, I'll sleep now"

"Good night, Sam"

"Night, Bee... Bee?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, big boy"

"I love you too, Sam"

* * *

Hope you guys liked. Please review if you want to let me a comment, make a construve critic, show me any mistake or give me some ideas for the next drabbles (The last thing better; I am having some troubles with creativity these days) Oh! And I posted a poll, about a Bee/Sam/Mikaela love triangle, and how you guys want to happen, so if you pass for my profile, don't forget to vote! That's all for now.


	3. Sleepover I

_Heart beating decreased. Longer and deeper breathing. Low brain activity…_

"Are you sleeping?" Said the car.

"Huh?" That noise was the initial answer of the boy laying on the backseat. "No Bee, I am not sleep-You were scanning me?"

"Yes. By your vital signs, it seemed that you were sleeping" Said the autobot, without noticing Sam's annoyance "It was wrong?"

"No, Bee, it wasn't" Murmured the young, trying to don't look mad; because he was in fact. Why he was scanning him if he was inside of himself? At least Bee could ask him if he was awake before doing any scan "Don't worry"

"You look bored, Sam" The bot insisted "Are you bored?"

"I'm not, Bee. It just… Well, staying awake and do nothing aren't things that people do in sleepovers"

"I made a research about sleepovers" Explained Bee "You know that I don't like you eating inside of me, I will not feel fear if you tell me a terror history, and I don't want to have a fight with you; I can damage you. Perhaps it was a bad idea"

"Bee" The boy rose up and sat on the backseat "It was not a bad idea. We are just in a bad viewpoint, a viewpoint that we can change. You don't allow me to eat inside, okay, but nothing forbids me to eating outside. Scary stories won't scare us, true, but we can talk about other things. A fight with a friend is funny, I know, but you know what a million-times more fun is? To have a big robot that let me lay down on his chest, while we are both seeing the wonderful thing that is a star-filled-and-clear night sky. You have to be more… More proactive, Bee, it there's something you can't do, you can change it for something you can, instead of complaining due to that something you can't do"

After those words, neither the bot nor the boy said anything. The silence between them began to be annoying and awkward. Sam hoped that Bee didn't be mad at him for technically saying him that the sleepover crashed by his fault, while Bee didn't know how to apologize with the boy; he just suggested something without thinking more profoundly, just that. Finally, the one who broke the silence was the boy, anticipating the bot's sorry speech.

"I'm not anger at you, Bee. It just… I love to be with you and you know this perfectly, but I'm a human and you're a robot" Bee made a disappointment noise that touched Sam's heart "No, no, no, no, Bee, I'm not talking about this topic" The boy swallowed before continued; he injured Bumblebee with that misinterpretation "What I'm trying to say it's that you and me are very close, but we are different. I can't do some things you do, you can't do some things I do, and you and me can't do some things that I can do perfectly with other humans at the same time as you can do it with the other mechs. I'm not telling you that the sleepover was a bad idea; it was a great one in fact, I'm just saying that we have to modify some aspects of the sleepover concept in order to make it a human-autobot activity. Did you get it now?"

"Yes" Replied the mech, still a bit gloomy "I think I proposed the sleepover without thinking in the inconveniences we could have. I'm very sorry for ruining the night"

"What are you talking about?" The boy passed toward the driver's seat, putting his hands on the steering wheel "You don't have to apologize, Bee; how you could know that the idea won't work? And are just the eleven o'clock, the night isn't over; we still can have a good night together"

"Do you _really_ want to?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Nope" Another heart-stabber silence was present after that answer. Bee didn't know what to do, but he knew Sam had at least a more concrete idea "What do you have in mind?"

"Not much" Admitted the boy "But I'm pretty sure that in a few miles further my brain will be able to think clearer" Added with a smile and with sparks on his eyes.

"_Say_ _to me what you will_, _say_, _say it again_" Sam chuckled thanks to the unexpected response of his robotic partner, but didn't give him an answer, bothering the bot "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, dude" Said the boy animatedly "Are you ready then?"

"I'm always ready"___

* * *

_

Liked it? I hope so. This is the first of a three-part (or maybe four-part) one-shot, but I decided to split it. One, because I don't think this one-shot is something that can be published on a independent way, and two, because I want to split it. I think I'll update a couple of short drabbles before putting the second part, but I'm not sure.

See you in the next chapter! And don't forget to review!


End file.
